Ordinary Girl
by Pinboo
Summary: Sai Sakura. ONE SHOT. She was only one ordinary girl. Nothing too special. Nothing too worthy of her to can ever distract his tranquil of emotions... But she did... .


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**Ordinary Girl**

She was none different than any other girl that he had met.

The same uncontrolled temper, the same sensitivity, the same daily whines...

Yes, that pink hair of her was a thing that put her on a different case. But that was it.

She was an ordinary girl, one that liked to annoy him to no end, said ridiculous thing to him (okay, after _his _insults coming to her first), one that would waste her own life over someone whom she knew would never come back, moreover accept her love.

She was one stupid, ordinary girl.

But people adored her, loved her. Calling her the Konoha's sweetheart.

He snorted.

What was so special about her?

She was annoying. Her cherry blossom scent had always distracted his peace in mind, just like now, and he hated it.

It was on one warm evening in the hospital, and as the nurse in charge, she was doing the care of his wounds caused by another silly fight with Naruto.

"I can take care of my own wounds myself," he grunted.

Sakura fixed up the saccharine smile of hers. "Why should you do it alone, when you have a cute nurse to take care of you?"

"Ugly, believe me. I'd better do it alone than being in radius less than 1 meter away from you. So if your gigantic forehead could make a much more considerate thoughts, you'd better not coming near me,"

She seemed to be in a good mood that evening, so instead of punching him, she just merely laughed.

"Stop that banshee's laugh. You're sending chills to my spine," he muttered.

"Sai, Sai…Be grateful that at least there's a girl who could stand your sense of humor,"

"Who? You? I don't know if Ogre now is considered a girl,"

"Hmm? I don't know what had clouded your vision, but I am sure that I am attractive enough. If I really am an Ogre or a banshee like you often referred me to, then why would these men behind are checking me out?" she asked without merely glancing behind.

Sakura's words made him looked up to the three lecherous guys who were absolutely, without shame, checking her out in a way that could make him suddenly wanted to release his tigers to chase them.

Realizing his sudden tensing muscle, Sakura then grinned. "Jealous?"

Sai's first reflect was pulling his wounded arm away from her grasp. He suddenly just couldn't let her touch him again –physically or mentally –, or he would lose control of himself.

"I said, I could take care of my wound myself," he repeated his earlier words, this time with much force and threatening aura came out of him. And he had that fake smile again plastered on his pale, handsome face. "I don't need you, or anybody else to ever help me,"

Without losing a wit, or having the slightest will to back out, she just casually grabbed back his arm and started to bandage it. "Stop that freaking smile. And don't think of yourself that high. I am the medic nin here, and I know the best how to take care of your wound."

Sai gritted his teeth through his smiles, again tried to press down whatever feelings that started to get the better of him. Thinking that such a mere girl could do this to him irked him. Who did she think she was? He was Sai. He was so much more than anybody could think of him he was. His bitter past had set him away from the others, his advanced and always rapidly-growing skills had set him in a distance that took others a long time to get even much less surpass him. His resistance towards any kind of emotion had made him strong, had made him different…

And he knew all of those. He knew he was worthy… so worthy that until there was nobody worthy enough to confront him, telling him to put off his façade, or disturbing the tranquility of his emotions. Nobody…

Mostly, not this annoying, ordinary girl.

He noticed her standing up, and that was when he realized that she had finished her job in bandaging his wound –much faster than he had expected. Glancing down at him, Sakura then smirked.

"You're just like any ordinary guy, Sai."

He stared at her for the seemingly the longest time.

--

--

He wasn't an ordinary man.

He was Sai.

The Great Sai.

But remembering her sayings –the sayings of this one ordinary girl…

_"You're just like any ordinary guy, Sai."_

An honest chuckle escaped from his lips.

Maybe being any ordinary guy could have its benefits.

At least he had reasons now… to fall in love with this one ordinary girl.

**End**

A/n: First SaiSaku. Tell me if I really ruin it…


End file.
